


The Tiger of Jiang Dong

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Facials, Hunting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pets, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Jian was at least twice his age, and too powerful a man to trifle with; in the light of day Zhou Yu would have been the first to advise against such a dalliance. But now, with the heat of the wine and his lord's praise filling him, Zhou Yu could summon only the barest shred of caution. His eyes lingered on the gleam of firelight on his lord's silver hair, on the broad lines of the muscles beneath Sun Jian's armour, on the rich scarlet and gold of his robes. Faced with such a sight, Zhou Yu had no more hope that a moth circling a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger of Jiang Dong

"You've been a good influence on young Ce," Sun Jian said, clapping Zhou Yu on the shoulder, "and I want you to continue to look after him."

"You're too kind, my lord." Zhou Yu bowed, flushing as he felt the wine beginning to take effect. "Lord Sun Ce is as a brother to me, and I have only done what any loyal brother should."

The hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder remained there, heavy and broad, applying just a little too much pressure to be misunderstood. Sun Jian's thumb stroked at the edge of Zhou Yu's tunic, slowly and firmly, stoking the fire that had been burning gently in the young man's body all evening.

"And you, my lord, have been like a second father to me." Made bold by the wine, Zhou Yu met Sun Jian's gaze and leaned into the older man's grip. "The heavens have been kind to me, in allowing me to serve a lord so brave and wise. I wish only to serve you with the devotion that any good son would."

"Any father would be lucky to have a son as brilliant and as filial as you, Zhou Yu." Sun Jian waved a servant across to refill the young man's cup, and gave his shoulder another firm squeeze before releasing it.

"Thank you, my lord." Zhou Yu sipped his wine, relaxing into the warmth of intoxication. Sun Jian was at least twice his age, and too powerful a man to trifle with; in the light of day Zhou Yu would have been the first to advise against such a dalliance. But now, with the heat of the wine and his lord's praise filling him, Zhou Yu could summon only the barest shred of caution. His eyes lingered on the gleam of firelight on his lord's silver hair, on the broad lines of the muscles beneath Sun Jian's armour, on the rich scarlet and gold of his robes. Faced with such a sight, Zhou Yu had no more hope that a moth circling a flame.

 

* * *

 

The cool wind brushed over Zhou Yu's skin, chilling his bare flesh too much to ignore. Frowning in irritation, the young man cast his hand about to find the edge of the blanket. Only the cold touch of grass met his fingertips, and he jolted awake with a handful of the damp blades clutched in his fist. His head ached faintly, reminding him of the wine and innuendo he had indulged in the night before, and all at once Zhou Yu realised the full extent of his situation.

They had talked at length about hunting, about the thrill of the chase and the exhilaration of coursing through the forest in pursuit of agile prey. Zhou Yu had watched his lord with open admiration, listened to his anecdotes about past hunts with unguarded awe, and showered praise on the older man effusively enough that he blushed to think of it now, with a sober mind. He had evidently laid his desires bare, and now his boldness had left him naked and alone in the middle of the forest, as helpless as a lone fawn.

The call of a horn in the distance had Zhou Yu on his feet before he had consciously registered the sound. Hoofbeats rumbled like faint peals of thunder, and his heart began to pound in an answering rhythm. Instinct carried Zhou Yu out of the clearing and through the trees, barely feeling the scratch of rocks and twigs under his bare feet as he sprinted. A more straightforward boy would have waited in the clearing and given himself up to Sun Jian with only a token struggle; after all, being caught by his lord was the aim of all of this, and to run would only delay the pleasure of submission. But a simple surrender could not be enough for Zhou Yu, let alone for his lord, and so he ran at full pelt, as frantically as if he really were running for his life.

An arrow whistled past Zhou Yu's cheek, with a rush of air that stroked along his skin like a cold hand's caress. He froze for a moment, then pivoted and began to run again, as if he could somehow outpace his lord's steed. More arrows followed him, punctuating his path and steering him ever deeper into the forest, leaving the city further and further behind. Zhou Yu's heart hammered in his chest, and his muscles sang with the joy of movement. Faster and harder, he ran without a care for his safety, tumbling through thorned bushes and scraping himself against the gnarled bark of countless trees. Only when his stamina began to seep away, growing fainter and fainter as the sound of horns and thundering hooves grew ever louder, did Zhou Yu slow his pace even slightly.

"Hold, boy." A gruff voice commanded, and the braying of a horse sounded close behind him.

Turning as he ran, Zhou Yu caught sight of his pursuer, rapidly gaining ground and drawing his bow. Zhou Yu stumbled in shock; this was not his lord, but the veteran Huang Gai, and Sun Jian was nowhere to be seen.

"Stay where you are, boy, unless you want me to send an arrow to pin you in place." Huang Gai let his arrow fly, sending a warning shot into the grass at Zhou Yu's feet. "You've led us quite a chase, haven’t you?"

"Us?" Zhou Yu held still, his cheeks colouring as he felt the older general's gaze sweep over his naked body.

"That's right, _us_ , my boy."

Zhou Yu spun on his heel at the sound of his lord's voice, and took an instinctive step back as Sun Jian rode gently forward out of the dense forest behind him.

"Don't even think of running again, Zhou Yu." Huang Gai warned him, keeping his bow trained on the boy. "My lord has caught you fairly, and now you're going to reap the consequences."

Sun Jian dismounted, putting his own bow away and taking a thick length of rope from his belt. His eyes burned into Zhou Yu, dark and warm, and the boy shivered under the attention. He was caught, that was true. But it occurred to Zhou Yu that although he was certainly the quarry, there was no need to restrict himself to the role of a frightened fawn. His lord hunted far fiercer prey than that.

"Normally I would have Huang Gai bind my trophy for me," Sun Jian said, advancing on Zhou Yu. "But since it's you, my boy, I'll do it myself. Special game deserves special treatment, don't you think?"

Zhou Yu sprang forward, flinging himself at his lord with all the desperate strength of a cornered beast. As slight as he was, the force of his leap was enough to knock Sun Jian to the ground, and he clung to his lord as they fell. They had barely hit the ground when Huang Gai's hands closed around Zhou Yu's arms, seizing hold of him and hauling him off their lord. The boy scratched and snarled, digging his nails into whatever of Huang Gai's flesh he could reach, but his struggles were futile in the face of the older general's strength. With a satisfied chuckle, Huang Gai presented Zhou Yu's immobilised wrists to his lord, and in moments Sun Jian had tied the boy's hands firmly behind his back.

"Not so fierce with those claws put out of harm's way, are you?" Huang Gai said, pushing Zhou Yu down to his knees and binding his ankles equally well.

Sun Jian reached down and rubbed one hand against the boy's cheek, petting it lightly. "Perhaps all it takes to tame him is a few restraints."

Zhou Yu smirked up at his lord, and sank his teeth viciously into the hand on his cheek, deep enough to make Sun Jian snatch his hand away and curse in pain. Zhou Yu might have tired of running, but he was nowhere near tamed, not yet. He kept the same defiant smile on his lips even as Sun Jian brought that heavy hand down across his cheek. The first slap was quickly followed by a second, harder this time, knocking a yelp of pain from the boy. He could taste his own blood on his lips, and the bitter tang of it seemed to turn his defiance into hunger.

"Keep those teeth to yourself, boy," Sun Jian ordered, grabbing a handful of Zhou Yu's hair and forcing the boy's head back.

He held his lord's gaze, leaning into the older man's grip, and darted his tongue out to lick at the blood seeping from his lip. With anyone else, Zhou Yu would have put his desires into words, but the role of the captured beast was just too enjoyable to relinquish, and so he poured all of his lust into his posture and expression, his parted lips and hungry eyes, and hoped that his lord knew him well enough to read his body.

"Behave yourself, or you'll get more than a slap next time." Sun Jian took hold of Zhou Yu's chin and rubbed the pad of his thumb across the boy's lips. The urge to bite was there, but now the need for pleasure was greater; now Zhou Yu accepted the caress eagerly, rubbing his cheek against the older man's hand like a loving pet. He couldn't resist licking at those warm fingers, parting his lips and taking a couple of them into his mouth, sucking them gently. The need to be filled and used was just too strong, and the boy almost purred with desire as Sun Jian guided his head down. The taste of his lord's cock set him ablaze with hunger, and he sucked greedily at it, drunk on the scent of musk, sweat and leather. Faint moans hummed in Zhou Yu's throat as he worked his lips and tongue over the older man's flesh, and he gave himself up completely to the pleasure of it, pushing all other thoughts aside until nothing but the heat and the taste and the scent of his lord filled his senses.

"That's right, good boy…" Sun Jian petted his hair, toying with it gently. "Prepare him for me, Huang Gai."

"Yes, my lord."

The two men's voices sounded distant somehow, and their words barely grazed the surface of Zhou Yu's attention. The boy jumped in surprise at the feeling of the old general's fingers, sliding wet and cool against the cleft of his ass, and it took him a moment to realise what that cold touch meant. Leaning back against Huang Gai's hand, Zhou Yu gave a little muffled moan and took as much of the general's fingers inside him as he could, squirming and pushing until the old man's knuckles were pressed firmly against his rear.

Huang Gai chuckled, thrusting and twisting his fingers hard enough to drive another groan from the boy. "It seems he's in heat, my lord. I'd say he needs mounting right away."

"Does he, now?" Sun Jian pulled out, rubbing the shaft of his cock against Zhou Yu's lips as the boy strained to taste it again. "Turn him around, Huang Gai."

"Yes, my lord." The old general seized hold of Zhou Yu by the shoulders and waist, and hauled him around as effortlessly as if he were lifting a kitten. As soon as he was in position on his knees once more, the boy tipped his rear up and gave a plaintive little groan of need, looking back over his shoulder at his lord with desperate longing in his eyes.

"Be patient, boy," Sun Jian said, stroking Zhou Yu's back as he knelt behind him. "I'll give you what you need, don't worry."

Zhou Yu cried out as his lord's cock impaled him, and his cries became a whimper of submission as the older man bit down on the nape of his neck, pinning him down as if he were a disobedient cub. He trembled and moaned, revelling in the weight of his lord's body on top of him, the sting of sharp teeth on his neck, and the brutal force of Sun Jian's thrusts, filling him with that hard cock again and again.

"Any louder, and they'll hear him back in the city." Sun Jian laughed, giving Zhou Yu another hard bite. "Take his mouth, Huang Gai. See if you can't muffle that noise a little."

"As you wish, my lord." Huang Gai nodded, and knelt down in front of the boy.

Zhou Yu looked up, dazed and hungry for more, just in time to watch the old general bare his cock and brandish it in one broad fist. With a little purr of satisfaction, the boy bent his head and took as much of Huang Gai's cock into his mouth as would fit, sucking and licking at it as eagerly as he had his lord's own flesh. His moans were stifled now, murmured against the old general's skin, but what he couldn't express with his mouth he declared with his body; pinned between the two men, Zhou Yu rutted and bucked feverishly, meeting his lord's thrusts with equal force.

"Can't get enough, can you, my boy?" Sun Jian reached across to grab a handful of Zhou Yu's hair, guiding his head down a little further, forcing another inch of Huang Gai's cock into his mouth. All the boy could do was moan against the hard shaft filling his throat, and hope that his body's reaction was a clear enough response. The feeling of being taken, filled and used by both men at once was overwhelming. Zhou Yu twisted and squirmed between them, tensing his muscles around Sun Jian's shaft and sucking greedily at the cock in his mouth, insatiably hungry for the older men's touch, for the heat of their flesh, for the intoxicating groans of pleasure that rumbled through their bodies.

"Brace yourself, boy." Huang Gai pulled out abruptly, and the boy strained forward, reluctant to the old general's cock leave his mouth. Desperate for even the briefest taste, Zhou Yu stretched out his tongue and lapped at the tip of Huang Gai's cock as the old man pumped his fist over it.

"Good boy, that's right…" Sun Jian said, holding Zhou Yu's head in place. "Show General Huang how much you want it, now.."

The boy cried out in delight as Huang Gai's seed sprayed across his face, dousing his cheeks and outstretched tongue with ropes of hot come, swallowing as much as he could catch in his mouth. Zhou Yu's own arousal was maddening now, and he pulled helplessly at the ropes around his wrists, wishing he could reach down and touch himself as the old general's come spattered across his skin.

"You want me to free those claws of yours again, my boy?" Sun Jian grabbed a handful of Zhou Yu's hair and yanked hard on it, pulling the boy's head back roughly. "No, you're not tame enough yet to be trusted unrestrained."

Whimpering desperately, Zhou Yu pushed back against his lord, begging for more sensation with every movement of his body. Sun Jian fucked him harder now, faster and deeper, pounding into his ass with overpowering ferocity. Again and again his lord slammed into him, and Zhou Yu cried out with each savage thrust, helpless and shaking under the onslaught. The boy longed to cry out his lord's name, to beg for more, but words had deserted him; now groans of satisfaction and yelps of pain were all Zhou Yu had left. Sun Jian gave another hard tug on the boy's hair, and a low growl of pleasure as he began to come, slamming his cock into Zhou Yu brutally hard. The boy's cries echoed through the clearing, filling the air with moans and whimpers, thanking his lord and pleading for more with each incoherent little sound.

 

* * *

 

His muscles burned, his feet ached from running, and his skin throbbed bitterly where branches and thorns had scraped against it. Zhou Yu leaned into Huang Gai's touch eagerly, thankful for any support he could get, as the old general picked him up and draped him over the back of Sun Jian's horse. The boy pulled a little against the rope still binding him, eager to have the use of his arms and legs again, but the pleasure of being carried back like this was too great to allow for much petulance. With the cool night air brushing his bare skin, and the warmth of his lord's body in front of him, there could have been no journey more preferable to Zhou Yu.


End file.
